Sinister love
by FireFox Vixen
Summary: Harry and his relatives move to a house with a dark secret. When five old film reels are discovered and watched. The dark past comes to claim one of the family as it's own. Who will it be? A crossover between Harry potter and Sinister. Not for little kids
1. Prologue

**Sinister love**

**I do not own Harry potter or some of the elements from Sinister (the movie) that will be used in this story!**

**Warning: Harry has no magic in this story. The lighting bolt scar is Harry's birthmark in this story. The only magic in this story is (it's a surprise). There will be child abuse and very bad words. There will be some gore. This will be your last warning.**

Summery: When Harry potter was two years old his parent's were killed in an accident and he sent to live with the Dursley's who hated his parent's and now him. The Dursley's move to a small town in America. The House they moved in to has a very dark past and a sinister secret. What will happen to Harry when he discovers that no one is safe? Why is (surprise) and the ghostly (surprise) interested in him? Why does Harry feel that he's been to the house before?

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

On a rainy night a young married couple and their two-year-old son were coming home after visiting a friend's. The parent's names were James and Lily Potter. The two-years-old name was Harry potter and he had a birthmark in a shape of a lighting bolt. James and Lily were talking all the while Harry was in the back seat sleeping. James took his eyes off the road for a minute when the car was hit by a speeding car going the wrong way. Harry survived but James and Lily had died instantly.

With the deaths of his parent's Harry was sent to his aunt and uncle who didn't want him in the first place. Harry's aunt, Uncle and cousin were very cruel to him when he first came to live with them.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Hope you like this story! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sinister love**

**I do not own Harry Potter or elements from the movie Sinister!**

**Warning: Same from the prologue**

**Summery: Same from the prologue**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

At six-years-old Harry was forced to move with his aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon and his cousin Dudley to a little town in America. Harry was in the backseat of the car nursing a black eye given to him by his uncle Vernon. When they came to the house Harry was surprised to see a beautiful light blue one-story house with an attic. Harry was about to get out of the car when his ten-year-old cousin shoved him to the ground. When Harry got in to the house uncle Vernon gave him the attic as his bedroom. Harry went up to the attic only to see a mattress, a blanket and a pillow with the rest of the attic being full of the Dursley's stuff. Harry could feel something's or someone's watching him.

That night when Harry was asleep he was woken up by something scampering around the attic. Harry turned on the light only to find nothing so he turned the light off and went back to sleep. Unknown to Harry he was being watched.

The next morning Harry was forced to make breakfast for his aunt, uncle and cousin. After breakfast Harry was left at home doing all the chores while everyone else went on with their day. When Harry was done with all his chores for the day, he decided to do some of the gardening that needed to be done. Harry was about to throw some lawn clippings in a bucket when he saw a snake and a girl, his age, looking at him then the snake and the girl vanished in to thin air. Harry looked around to see any traces of the snake and the girl which there was no one in the garden but him.

Around four o'clock Harry was giving Dudley his after school snack. In thanks Dudley gave Harry another black eye and a bloody nose. When aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon came home Dudley lied that Harry didn't give him his after school snack and a very angry uncle Vernon had beaten the daylight's out of Harry. Uncle Vernon dragged a beaten Harry to the attic and locked him up in the attic till morning. Harry was startled when he felt something tickling his leg. Harry looked down at his leg to see a scorpion crawling up his leg. Harry smiled and said, "Don't let my relative's see you" and he put the scorpion back on the attic's floor. Harry went to sleep never knowing about the event's unfolding.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Hope you saw the movie Sinister! Yes, I am using some of the element's in the movie crossed with Harry potter. This story, which meant to be posted on Halloween but my computer, was acting like a brat. Now if you don't mind I have a lot to write and type! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sinister love**

**I do not own Harry potter or the elements from the movie Sinister!**

**Warning: Child abuse**

**If you or someone, you know, is/was/are victim of any type of abuse please get help no one deserves to get abused human or animal.**

**Summery: same as prologue**

**Warning number two: this is fiction**

**Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

After being in the house for a month that's when weird things started to happen. Harry noticed that there item's like pan's, pen's, small toy's and book's beginning to disappear and as usual he was blamed. One morning when Harry was making breakfast Dudley came in with an old suitcase that he had found in the attic. Uncle Vernon and Dudley opened the old suitcase to find five old film reels and camera. Even at six year's old Harry had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen when they least expect it. Later that night Harry and his relative decided to watch all five films. Uncle Vernon and Dudley thought the films were stupid and fake but Harry had a feeling that they had just released something really bad and very dangerous to their lives.

Later that night when Harry was asleep he was startled awake when he felt someone's hand brush through his hair. Harry turned over to see a pale blond girl who smiled and vanished in to thin air, which spooked Harry in to not sleeping the rest of the night.

The next day Harry kept on yawning through out all of his chores. Harry couldn't stop thinking about the pale blond girl that he saw in the attic. When Harry was done with his chore's he went to find a book to read.

That night the Dursley's went to the movies leaving Harry at home. Harry kept hearing what he thought to be children giggling. Harry made a peanut butter sandwich for his dinner. Harry swore that he felt eyes on him.

Finally Harry went to bed thinking that he would see the girl again but he never did.

* * *

**Writer's block is a pain in the butt –Firefox Vixen**


End file.
